Lips play a vital role in facial beauty, in addition to the function of eating, talking and smiling. The majority of people have thin lips with fuzzy lip lines and dim lip color. In order to have moisturized, sexy and plump lips, many people are attentive to personal appearance undertake lip augmentation surgery, which is very expensive, tormenting due to its side effect or adverse drug reaction. In the meantime, as the only mucosal tissue of the entire body that is always exposed to the air, lips are ⅓ of the thickness of the body skin. They are very fragile, tender and very sensitive to the outside environment. They have no sweat gland or sebaceous gland, cannot secrete grease by themselves and therefore lack a natural protective membrane. In dry and windy environment, lips will lose water easily and become dry, chapped and even desquamated. Lips have no pigment and are easily hurt by ultraviolet rays and become dim. With the increase of age, collagens in the cuticle of the lip skin decrease gradually, therefore the skin becomes lax, more and deeper lip wrinkles appear. Moreover, with poor living habits, weak physique, incomplete makeup removal and use of poor quality lip balm, the lips are easy to be inflamed and even suffer malignant lesions which induce skin cancer. Therefore, lip care cannot be ignored.
Different from skin of the other parts of the body, lips need a product with a long moisturizing effect so as to moisturize the skin of the lips and make the lips plump. At present, there are various kinds of lip care products in the market. However, a great part of them belong to the moistening or cosmetic products such as lip balm, lipstick and lip stain. Few of them have the effect of beautifying lips such as sun blocking, repairing, lip wrinkle eliminating or lip plumping. Meanwhile, those products can only temporarily remit dryness of lips or serve as the makeup. After they are removed, the condition of lip skin is not improved at all. On the contrary, the lip skin contacting allergen ingredients such as vaseline, mineral oil, chemical synthetic grease, paraffin, earth wax, colorants and essence will get dependent and allergic easily, and therefore the malaise of the lips will be increased. Therefore, it is urgent in need to develop lip protecting and beautifying products which is safe, gentle, long lasting, cheilitis preventing and appearance improving.